


Small Interactions

by Archer94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: fic drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer94/pseuds/Archer94
Summary: Here are a few fic drabbles from Tumblr that thought I'd post on here. They aren't very long and aren't connected to any of my other fics but they were fun to write.Unless stated otherwise, they will all take place post Season 7.





	1. "I thought you were dead!"

Jon’s heart stopped. **  
**

He looked up in horror to see Drogon falling through the air, blood streaming behind him from a hole in his wing. His shrieks of pain were deafening as he fell and Jon could only watch on helplessly as he watched him plummet to the ground, with time seeming to stop around him, despite the battle still raging.

It was so strikingly similar to Viserion’s death that he had to remind himself that he wasn’t back north of the Wall, or what was left of it, but that he was in Westeros, fighting on the frozen surface of the Trident.

Drogon landed with a crash, so forceful that the ground trembled. It broke through Jon’s stasis and he tore off, through the thronging mass of bodies ahead of him. He pushed aside the living and the dead as he raced towards the site of Drogon’s impact.

Terror tore at his insides as he ran.

He had no idea of the fates of anyone he cared for. He hadn’t seen Arya in what felt like hours, fighting off several wights, Nymeria at her side. Ghost had last been seen tearing a wight’s arm from its body. But he had no idea of their fates.

Nor Tormund’s.

Davos.

Gendry.

Sam.

And now Dany.

He closed the distance in what seemed like mere moments, slashing Longclaw left and right as he ran, dismembering several wights as they tried to impede his progress. Steam was rising from the snow melting from the heat from Drogon’s body.

 _Not corpse_.

The dragon lay still for a moment, an agonizing moment that stretched on longer that it had any right to. Then he sprung into life, causing Jon to exhale slightly in relief. He turned his head towards his wing and let out a torrent of flame, trying to burn away the ice that was spreading from a hole in the wing, from another of the Night King’s spears.

Jon came to a halt next to him, seeing that the dragon’s tactic seemed to have worked. While there was a large hole in his wing, with some darkening from frostbite, he seemed to be largely unharmed. Relieved Jon cast his gaze around, squinting his eyes through the thick blanket of steam around them.

There was no sign of Daenerys.

Fear gripped his insides once more.

“Dany!” he yelled, so loudly he hoped it carried above the sound of the battle.

Drogon reacted to the sound of his voice, his head turning towards them. They locked eyes for a moment, before the dragon lowered his head to his look down to his side. Jon followed his eyes and saw a dark shaped emerge from the mist, a hand bracing themselves against Drogon’s scaly hide.

_Daenerys._

Jon ran forward, dropping Longclaw onto the snow as he did so. He saw that her hair had fallen from it’s braids, and her armour-like coat was sodden with snow.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, feeling her arms grasp back at him just as tightly.

“I thought you were dead,” Jon whispered, before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

“I’m fine,” she whispered back reassuringly.

They broke away from each other and Dany gripped his arm tightly.

“Come on, Jon,” she said, leading him over to where Longclaw lay. “Stay focused. We need to win this.”

Jon nodded, reaching down and picking up Longclaw. Before he could head away, Dany grabbed his head and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply for a moment.

“Now go!” she urged.


	2. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

Jon stood in the Winterfell crypts, staring up at the stony visage of his father, lost in his thoughts. The strategy meeting had gone as poorly as expected, with everyone present disagreeing with his plan.

He had been there for mere minutes when the sound of soft footfalls reached his ears. Turning towards the sound he saw Arya walking towards him, her hands behind her back.

Jon smiled a little at the sight of her. He had Daenerys had arrived in Winterfell a week prior, with everyone in the courtyard awaiting their arrival. However, his eyes had been immediately drawn to the sight of his sister.

She was taller than he remembered, but still unmistakably her. She had sprinted across the courtyard and leapt into his arms, like she had the day they had said goodbye all those years ago when he had given her Needle, which he had seen still resting at her hip. Without any thoughts of being regal and kingly, Jon had held onto her as tightly as he could, hardly daring to believe that they had finally been reunited.

And now, as he watched her approach, he couldn’t suppress a grin from crossing his face.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she said, as she came to a stop next to him, and too looked up at their father’s statue.

“Did you?” Jon replied, curiously.

“It’s where you always go when you want to brood,” she replied, and Jon could hear the smirk in her tone.

“Very funny,” Jon replied.

“They didn’t agree to your plan then?”

“No,” Jon said simply.

Without a word, the two of them then turned to face each other.

“So, what do you think?” he asked her, meeting her eyes.

She paused for a moment, and Jon could see a look of concentration on her face in the half light.

“So,we are fighting the White Walkers, those creatures that Old Nan used to tell us of, that can raise the dead. The dead that don’t tire, don’t die under normal means. And your plan is to draw them into a trap?”

“Make us seem weaker than we are, an easy target, before the dragons swoop in to destroy them,” Jon continued, nodding.

Arya remained silent for a moment, with Jon waiting with baited breath for her response.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Arya replied bluntly, before smiling a little and shrugging. “Of course I’m in.” 

There was a moment of silence before she laughed at the stunned look on his face, and shrugged.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got.”

Jon grinned widely before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Gods I’ve missed you.”


End file.
